


Stars are Born

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel's search for God, Dreamwalking, Gen, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enters one of Dean's dreams. It is not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars are Born

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea where this came from, except that I had this image of Dean watching the big bang and Castiel going _what?_ and Dean being all _I dunno, man._

Castiel has been in his friend's dreams before, but this time it is different.

When Castiel joins him, Dean is sitting and watching a visual representation of the creation of the universe.

Castiel stares. Modern science has not pieced together an accurate picture of how the universe began; Dean should not, therefore, be sitting here watching one.

"This should not be possible," he tells Dean.

"Hey, Cas," he replies, not appearing at all surprised by Castiel's sudden appearance.

"How are you seeing this?"

Dean shrugs.

"I dunno, man, it was there in my subconscious. Thought I'd pull it out."

In front of him, the creation of the angels is taking place.

Dean watches with a pensive expression as great balls of light burst into existence, all brilliant radiance, before whizzing off to attend to their new duties.

The first four balls of light are enormous and magnificent; the ones that follow are smaller, and their light falls into a different spectrum.

In the middle of a long string of similar balls of light one is created that shines brighter and fiercer than the rest of them.

Dean stops the representation, points to the frozen glow of Grace.

"Look, Cas. That's you," he says fondly.

Castiel stares again, because if the sight of his true form were to be filtered through the perceptions of a creature that existed in only four dimensions and relied heavily on a visual processing system, then the light in front of him would be a remarkably realistic representation.

Dean is still smiling fondly at the shining mass of light.

Castiel... does not know what to think of that.

 

The beginning of creation resumes in front of Dean, and the glow that is Castiel hovers for a moment in what appears to be surprise, or perhaps wonder, before there is a gentle ripple in the space-time around him, and he is given a tender push in the right direction.

The glow that  is Castiel shoots off, apparently startled.

"You know I love you, right?" Dean says, while Castiel is wondering if the event that just re-enacted itself had truly happened; like all angels, the memories of his creation are jumbled and confused and full of awe.

At Dean's words Castiel sucks in a breath he doesn't need.

"No," he says, quietly, because he thinks that this is something that he should have known.

"Well, I do." Dean's expression is strange: it is loving and wryly-pained and oddly knowing. "Seriously, dude. I mean it."

The revelation makes something in Castiel's Grace burn twice as brightly.

"Thank you, Dean," he says.

Dean snorts and shakes his head, and Castiel wonders if he should have given a different response, but Dean looks up and grins.

"Never change, Cas."

Castiel looks back at the representation of the early universe.

Stars are forming.

"You know," Dean's voice says from right beside him, "sometimes the thing you're looking for is right in front of you. You've just got to realise it."

Before Castiel can turn and ask Dean what he means, the dream shimmers and fades, and Castiel finds himself abruptly gone from Dean's dreams as the hunter wakes.

 

Castiel ponders Dean's words for a while, feeling as though he should understand the meaning of them, but comprehension eludes him.

He puts the puzzle aside, for now, and spreads his wings to once again go in search of his Father.

He does not notice the the infinitesimal, fading warmth of the amulet in his coat pocket.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Как рождаются звезды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534757) by [madchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester)




End file.
